


Seduction

by RogueLioness



Series: A Whole New World Outtakes [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: In Orlais, Samarra treats Solas to a show.
Relationships: Solas/Original Female Character, Solas/Samarra Bayart
Series: A Whole New World Outtakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862224
Kudos: 9





	Seduction

If she never had to see another Orlesian noble in her life, she’d die happy. Samarra grumbled beneath her breath as she carefully slipped out of the breathtaking gown that Josephine had had designed for her. She’d desperately wanted to wear the uniform that came with pants, but one look at the ambassador’s grimly set face had immediately dissuaded her against arguing with the pretty Antivan.

Standing in front of the full-length mirror in her room, she eyed her reflection with a critical eye. The fact that her tits looked fantastic in the corset _nearly_ made up for the fact that she’d been perpetually short of breath all evening. And despite what she’d feared, the finely-spun silk stockings hadn’t been terrible to wear, even if the stiff-wired garter had dug into her skin.

_Man, I look **good** ,_ she thought, her lips quirking upwards into a smirk. She’d felt regal in her dress, though having her bottom pinched over the course of the evening had turned her enthusiasm into annoyance, and by the end of the night she’d sought solace by hanging out next to Iron Bull, who the nobles made a concerted effort to steer clear of.

A movement in the mirror’s reflection, a soft _hiss_ as the door hinges swung open, and her eyes locked with Solas’ in the mirror. She watched, her throat going bone dry as the expression in his face changed from impassive to hunger, a distinctly feminine smugness bubbling up in her chest at the desire in his eyes.

He knew she saw him.

She knew he knew she saw him.

He slipped through the narrow opening of the doorway, shutting the heavy wooden door behind him with a soft, determined _thud,_ then moved to lean back against the closed door, his hands crossed over his chest, waiting.

Watching.

His eyes never leaving her form in the mirror.

There was power here, a control she could wield over him if she so chose to. And oh, oh yes, she chose to. At that moment, she didn’t know if there was any other option. She would see him unravel. She _would._

Her hands moved down slowly, so slowly, to the top of one thigh, gingerly pulling at the knot that held it tight. With a soft _swish_ the satin lacing unraveled, and she saw his reflection swallow reflexively, as though something had stuck in his throat.

Her eyes lit up with a knowing smirk.

She bent over, arching her back in just _that_ way, her derriere jutting out, all round and lush and _perfect_ , she knew. His hands trembled, fingers twitching as though he itched to reach for her. Slowly she slid both her hands down her pointed leg, rolling down the silk stocking in a single, fluid motion, the soft rasp of silk on silk filling the silence of the room. 

And mingled with that sound was the heavy rasp of his breath, a melody she thought she’d never get tired of.

One foot done, and she carefully set aside the stocking, her hands switching to the other leg. When she looked up at the mirror, she found him standing not near the door, but seated at the edge of the bed, one foot casually resting on the other knee, his hands resting on the mattress. He watched her through half-hooded lids, his eyes filled with predatory hunger, but that was all he did.

“Please, go ahead.” The statement was polite, but the command it held was anything but.

She’d heard before of how silk and stockings were sensual, but never, till this moment, had she experienced it for herself. And now that she had, she thought she’d never tire of it, of the power that came when a woman knowingly, deliberately seduced a man - it was a heady rush akin to nothing else.

She placed the second stocking next to the first.

Straightening herself, her eyes met his in the mirror once more, lower lip caught firmly between her teeth. “I could use some help,” she purred, as she tugged at her corset suggestively.

“I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
